thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Javiis Uscanga
Sobre Mí NOMBRE: Javier PAIS: México COMIDA FAVORITA: Mole (sobre todo almendrado o con ajonjolí ajajjsahhkafh) CANCIÓN FAVORITA: Varía cada vez que me vuelvo diferente, actualmente es Migraine de Twenty One Pilots ARTISTA Y BANDA FAVORITAS: Mi cantante favorito es Ed Sheeran y mi banda favorita es Twenty One Pilots RELIGIÓN: Miembro de La Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días (conocidos mayormente como Mormones) TEMPORADA DE TWD FAVORITA: La Temporada 6, me encanta y me re encanta EPISODIO FAVORITO: No Way Out (6x09) SERIES FAVORITAS: 5. Better Call Saul 4. Stranger Things 3. Supernatural 2. Breaking Bad !. The Walking Dead Mi historia con TWD (Próximamente) Top 5 Personajes de la Temporada 1 5. Andrea AndreaS1.jpg 4. T-Dog T-Dog Vatos.jpg 3. Daryl Dixon Daryl-dixon-the-walking-dead-16988545-840-600.jpeg 2. Glenn Rhee Promowd3.jpg 1.Rick Grimes Promowd1.jpg Top 5 Personajes de la Temporada 2 5. Carl Grimes TWD CarlT2.jpg 4. Daryl Dixon TWD DarylT2.jpg 3. Hershel Greene Hershel Greene.jpg 2. Dale Horvath TWD DaleT2.jpg 1.Shane Walsh TWD ShaneT2.jpg Top 5 Personajes de la Temporada 3 5. Glenn Rhee Glenn Temporada 3.jpg 4. Merle Dixon Merle Temporada 3.jpg 3. Maggie Greene Maggie Temporada 3.jpg 2. Michonne Michonne Temporada 3.jpg 1.El Gobernador Philip Temporada 3..2.jpg Top 5 Personajes de la Temporada 4 5. Los 3 Greene (No podía poner solo uno) PictureHershel Season 4.jpg PictureMaggie Season 4.jpg PictureBeth Season 4.jpg 4. Glenn Rhee PictureGlenn Season 4.jpg 3. Rick Grimes PictureRick Season 4.jpg 2. Carl Grimes PictureCarl Season 4.jpg 1.Daryl Dixon PictureDaryl Season 4.jpg Top 5 Personajes de la Temporada 5 5. Abraham Ford The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Abraham-Cudlitz-935.jpg 4. Beth Greene The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Beth-Kinney-935.jpg 3. Tyreese Williams The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Tyreese-Coleman-935.jpg 2. Rick Grimes The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Rick-Lincoln-935.jpg 1.Carol Peletier The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Carol-McBride-935.jpg Top 5 Personajes de la Temporada 6 5. Denise Cloyd The-walking-dead-season-6-first-look-denise-weaver-935.jpg 4. Carl Grimes Carl-the-walking-dead-6-temporada-1.jpg 3. Carol Peletier Carol-the-walking-dead-6-temporada-0.jpg 2. Morgan Jones Morgan-the-walking-dead-6-temporada-1.jpg 1.Rick Grimes Rick-the-walking-dead-6-temporada-1.jpg Top 5 Personajes de la Temporada 7 5. Sasha Williams Twd-sasha-poster-226066.jpg 4. Ezekiel The-walking-dead-703-Ezekiel-Payton.jpg 3. Carl Grimes Twd-carl-poster-226062.png 2. Rosita Espinosa Twd-rosita-poster-226067.png 1.Negan Twd-negan-poster-226089.jpg Top 5 Personajes de la Temporada 8 5. Carl Grimes Tumblr owl8392ZPa1s56t2eo3 1280.jpg 4. Dwight Dwight-T8-02.jpg 3. Rick Grimes TWD8 PROFILE Andrew 3815-RT 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg 2. Simon Simon-T8-02.jpg 1.Negan Negan-T8-02.jpg Top Episodios de la Temporada 1 6. Tell It To The Frogs (1x3) 8.3 Tell it To The Frogs.jpg 5. Wildfire (1x5) 8.5 THE-WALKING-DEAD-Episode-5-Wildfire-13-550x387.jpg 4. Guts (1x2) 8.9 Episode-2-Glenn-Rick-Guts-760.jpg 3. Vatos (1x4) 9.0 TWD 104 Vatos zombie.jpg 2. TS-19 (1X6) 9.2 Ts-19 003.jpg 1.Days Gone Bye (1x1) 9.4 Days gone bye premios comunidad.jpg Top Episodios de la Temporada 2 13. Secrets (2x06) 7.7 Beth Secrets WD.jpg 12. Cherokee Rose (2x04) 8.0 Cherokee Rose.jpg 11. Nebraska (2x08) 8.1 The Walking Dead - Nebraska - 2x08 - 02.jpg 10. Bloodletting (2x02) 8.4 Bloodletting Glenn.jpg 9. Chupacabra (2x05) 8.7 Walking-dead-tv-show-image-chupacabra-03.jpg 8. Triggerfinger (2x09) 8.9 Walking-Dead-Triggerfinger-.jpeg 7. Save The Last One (2x03) 9.0 Save The Last One.jpg 6. 18 Miles Out (2x10) 9.1 18-Miles-Out-2x10-the-walking-dead.jpg 5. What Lies Ahead (2x01) 9.1 The Walking Dead - What Lies Ahead 01.jpg 4. Judge, Jury, Executioner (2x11) 9.3 Episode-11-dale-walker.jpg 3. Pretty Much Dead Already (2x07) 9.5 Pretty much dead already premios comunidad.jpg 2. Better Angels (2x12) 9.6 Walking-dead-better-angels-episode-harrowing-the-walking.jpg 1.Beside The Dying Fire (2x13) 9.7 Besides the dying fire premios comunidad.jpg Top Episodios de la Temporada 3 16. Arrow On The Doorpost (3x13) 7.3 The-walking-dead-arrow-on-the-doorpost-deleted-scene.png 15. Say The Word (3x05) 8.0 Say The Word.jpg 14. I Ain’t A Judas (3x11) 8.1 I-ain t-judas-2.png 13. Walk With Me (3x03) 8.3 Tele Walk With Me.jpg 12. Welcome To The Tombs (3x16) 8.3 Allen Wellcome to the tombs.jpg 11. The Suicide King (3x09) 8.5 TWD The Suicide King.jpg 10. When The Dead Come Knocking (3x07) 8.6 Glenn WTDCK.jpg 9. Prey (3x14) 8.7 Laurie-Holden-in-THE-WALKING-DEAD-Episode-3.14-Prey-21.jpg 8. Sick (3x02) 8.9 The-Walking-Dead-Season-3-Episode-2-Sick-4.jpg 7. Hounded (3x06) 9.0 Michonne Hounded.jpg 6. Home (3x10) 9.1 Home Promo Pic 3.jpg 5. Clear (3x12) 9.2 Morgan-The Walking Dead-Clear-570.jpg 4. Seed (3x01) 9.3 Seed Promo 9.jpg 3. This Sorrowful Life (3x15) 9.5 The-walking-dead-michael-rooker-season-3-episode-15-this-sorrowful-life-600x399.jpg 2. Made To Suffer (3x08) 9.6 Penny Michonne.jpg 1.Killer Within (3x04) 9.8 Killer Whitin.jpg Top Episodios de la Temporada 4 16. Still (4x12) 7.6 TWD 412 GP 0911 0191.jpg 15. Live Bait (4x06) 8.0 TWD 406 GP 0716 0140.jpg 14. Claimed (4x11) 8.3 Twd0411-1954.jpg 13. Dead Weight (4x07) 8.4 TWD 407 MartinezBrian.jpg 12. 30 Days Without An Accident (4x01) 8.6 Normal scnet twd stills 401 0012.jpg 11. Indifference (4x04) 8.6 TWD 404 GP 0619 0128.jpg 10. Alone (4x13) 8.7 TWD 413 GP 1028 0047.jpg 9. Isolation (4x03) 8.8 TWD 403 GP 0530 0034.jpg 8. After (4x09) 8.9 TWD 409 140210.jpg 7. Infected (4x02) 9.1 TWD 402 GP Infected.jpg 6. Inmates (4x10) 9.2 TWD 410 Inmates.jpg 5. Us (4x15) 9.2 TWD 415 GP 1106 0087.jpg 4. Internment (4x05) 9.4 TWD 405 GP 0627 0228.jpg 3. A (4x16) 9.6 TWD 416 GP 0017.jpg 2. The Grove (4x14) 9.7 TWD 414 GP 1016 0067.jpg 1.Too Far Gone (4x08) 9.9 Walking-Dead-408-014.jpg Top Episodios de la Temporada 5 16. Them (4x10) 7.9 TWD 510 GP 0903 0016.jpg 15. Slabtown (5x04) 8.0 TWD-504-0001.jpg 14. Forget (4x13) 8.3 TWD 513 GP 1015 0032.jpg 13. Self Help (5x05) 8.5 TWD-505-group.jpg 12. Strangers (5x02) 8.6 TWD-502-gabriel-gilliam-935.jpg 11. Crossed (5x07) 8.7 TWD-507-daryl-reedus-walkers.jpg 10. Remember (5x12) 8.8 The-walking-dead-episode-512-group001.jpg 9. Consumed (5x06) 9.0 TWD-506-walkers-935-1.jpg 8. Coda (5x08) 9.1 TWD 508 GP 0805 0201.jpg 7. What Happened And What’s Going On (5x09) 9.1 The-walking-dead-episode-509-tyreese-coleman-935-3.jpg 6. The Distance (5x11) 9.2 TWD 511 GP 0917 0083.jpg 5. Try (5x15) 9.3 TWD 515 GP 1105 0150.jpg 4. Four Walls And A Roof (4x03) 9.5 TWD-503-rick-lincoln-935-1.jpg 3. Spend (5x14) 9.6 TWD 514 GP 1028 0210.jpg 2. Conquer (5x16) 9.7 TWD-516-glenn-yeun-935.jpg 1.No Sanctuary (5x01) 9.9 TWD 501 005.jpg Top Episodios de la Temporada 6 16. Now (6x05) 7.8 TWD 605 GP 0615 0315.jpg 15. East (6x15) 8.2 TWD 615 GP 1105 0069.jpg 14. Start To Finish (6x08} 8.4 TWD 608 GP 0717 0403.jpg 13. Twice As Far (6x14) 8.5 TWD 614 GP 1020 0294.jpg 12. Heads Up (6x07) 8.6 TWD 607 GP 0702 0487.jpg 11. Knots Untie (6x11) 8.6 TWD 611 GP 0918 0108.jpg 10. Always Accountable (6x06) 8.7 TWD 606 GP 0626 0080.jpg 9. Last Day On Earth (6x16) 8.7 TWD 616 GP 1112 0183.jpg 8. The Next World (6x10) 9.0 TWD 610 rick-daryl.jpg 7. Here's Not Here (6x04) 9.1 TWD 604 GP 0730 0226.jpg 6. First Time Again (6x01) 9.2 TWD 601 GP 0511 0243.jpg 5. The Same Boat (6x13) 9.4 TWD 613 GP 1006 0019.jpg 4. JSS (6x02) 9.6 The-walking-dead-episode-602-morgan-james-2-935.jpg 3. Thank You (6x03) 9.7 TWD 603 GP 0604 0619.jpg 2. Not Tomorrow Yet (6x12) 9.8 Normal 612 39421.jpg 1.No Way Out (6x09) 9.9 The-walking-dead-episode-609-carl-riggs-2-935.jpg Top Episodios de la Temporada 7 16. Swear (7x06) 6.8 The-walking-dead-706-tara-masterson-935.jpg 15. Service (7x04) 7.7 Normal 704 08051.jpg 14. Hostiles And Calamities (7x11) 8.0 TWD 711 GP 0914 0103-RT.jpg 13. The Cell (7x03) 8.1 TWD 702 GP 0518 0116-RT-GN.jpg 12. The Other Side (7x14) 8.3 714 33371.jpg 11. The Well (7x02) 8.4 The-walking-dead-703-Ezekiel-Payton.jpg 10. Say Yes (7x12) 8.6 TWD 712 GP 0922 0070-RT-GN.jpg 9. Go Getters (7x05) 8.6 TWD 705 GP 0627 0046-RT.jpg 8. New Best Friends (7x10) 8.7 TWD 710 GP 0902 0014-RT-gn.jpg 7. Sing Me A Song (7x07} 9.0 TWD 707 GP 0718 0260-RT.jpg 6. Bury Me Here (7x13) 9.1 The-walking-dead-episode-713-morgan-james-5-935.jpg 5. Something They Need (7x15) 9.2 TWD 715 GP 1027 0072-RT.jpg 4. Rock In The Road (7x09) 9.3 TWD 709 02.jpg 3. Hearts Still Beating (7x08) 9.5 TWD 708 GP 0802 0138-RT.jpg 2.The Day Will Come When You Won't Be (7x01) 9.5 Twd0701-0650.jpg 1.The First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life (7x16) 9.6 TWD 716 GP 1111 0184-RT.jpg Top Episodios de la Temporada 8 16. The King, The Widow, And Rick (8x06) 7.7 TWD 806 JLD 0619 0740-RT.jpg 15. Monsters (8x03) 7.9 TWD 803 GP 0524 0135-RT.jpg 14. Dead Or Alive Or (8x11) 8.3 TWD 811 GP 0921 0279 RT.jpg 13. Mercy (8x01) 8.5 TWD 801 GP 0508 0092-RT.jpg 12. Time For After (8x07) 8.5 TWD 807 GP 0719 0239-RT.jpg 11. The Damned (8x02) 8.6 TWD 802 JLD 0522 0094-RT.jpg 10. The Lost And The Plunderers (8x10) 8.6 TWD 810 GP 0914 0229 RT-min.jpg 9. Still Gotta Mean Something (8x14) 8.7 TWD 814 GP 1019 0173-RT.jpg 8. Honor (8x09) 8.8 TWD 809 GP 0821 0265 RT.jpg 7. Wrath (8x16) 9.0 TWD 816 GP 1116 0194 RT.jpg 6. How It's Gotta Be (8x08) 9.0 TWD 808 GP 0801 0036-RT.jpg 5. Some Guy (8x04) 9.1 TWD 804 GP 0608 0340-RT.jpg 4. Do Not Send Us Astray (8x13) 9.2 TWD 813 GP 1009 0100 RT.jpg 3. The Big Scary U (8x05) 9.4 TWD 805 GP 0710 0131-RT-GN.jpg 2. Worth (8x15) 9.5 TWD 815 GP 1109 0374 RT.jpg 1.The Key (8x12) 9.6 The-walking-dead-episode-812-rick-lincoln-2-935.jpg Top Episodios de la Temporada 9 (Hasta ahora) 13. Stradivarius (8x07) 8.3 TWD 907 GP 0713 0002 RT.jpg 12. Omega (9x10) 8.6 TWD 910 GP 0904 0358 RT.jpg 11. Guardians (9x12) 8.7 TWD 912 GP 0924 0325 RT.jpg 10. The Obliged (9x04) 8.7 TWD 904 GP 0614 0133 RT.jpg 9. Who Are You Now (9x06) 8.8 TWD 906 GP 0629 0437 RT.jpg 8. Adaptation (9x09) 8.9 TWD 909 JLD 0816 00470 RT.jpg 7. Bounty (9x11) 9.0 TWD 911 GP 0912 0599 RT.jpg 6. A New Beginning (9x01) 9.3 TWD 901 JLD 0504 3343 RT.jpg 5. Chokepoint (9x13) 9.3 TWD 913 JD 1004 0777 RT.jpg 4. Warning Signs (9x03) 9.3 TWD 903 GP 0530 0119 RT.jpg 3. The Bridge (9x02) 9.4 TWD 902 JLD 0521 0076 RT.jpg 2. Evolution (9x08) 9.4 TWD 908 GP 0803 0254 RT.jpg 1.What Comes After (9x05) 9.9 TWD 905 GP 0626 0674 RT.jpg Mis escenas favoritas de TWD TEMPORADA 1: TEMPORADA 2: TEMPORADA 3: TEMPORADA 4: Top Episodios de la Temporada 1 (FTWD) 6. Not Fade Away (1x4) 7.5 Ftwd 104 0601 0031.jpg 5. Cobalt (1x5) 8.0 Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-105-daniel-blades-3.jpg 4. Pilot (1x1) 8.3 FTWD 101 JL 0122 0261gn.jpg 3. So Close, Yet So Far (1x2) 8.6 FTWD-102-chris-henrie02.jpg 2. The Dog (1x3) 8.8 Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-103.jpg 1.The Good Man (1x6) 9.5 Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-106-walkers-658.jpg Top Episodios de la Temporada 2 (FTWD) 15. Pablo & Jessica (2x11) 7.0 Fear-the-walking-dead-211-21.jpg 14. Sicut Servus (2x06) 7.4 FTWD2 206 RF 0223 0012-RT.jpg 13. Pillar of Salt (2x12) 7.6 Fear-the-walking-dead-212-1.jpg 12. Captive (2x05) 7.8 FTWD 205 PI 0215 0070-RT.jpg 11. We All Fall Down (2x02) 7.9 FTWD 202 RF 1214 0008-RT.jpg 10. Monsters (2x01) 8.1 FTWD 201 22.jpg 9. Los Muertos (2x09) 8.3 Fear-the-walking-dead-209-8.jpg 8. Shiva (2x07) 8.5 FTWD2 207 RF 0304 0061-RT.jpg 7. Date of Death (2x13) 8.5 Ftwd 213 01.jpg 6. Grotesque (2x08) 8.7 Fear-the-walking-dead-208-gallery-2.jpg 5. Do Not Disturb (2x10) 8.7 Fear-the-walking-dead-210-03.jpg 4. Ouroboros (2x03) 8.8 FTWD 203 RF 0126 0196-GN-RT.jpg 3. North (2x15) 9.0 FTWD 215 PI 0617 0028-RT.jpg 2. Blood In The Streets (2x04) 9.2 FTWD 204 RF 0204 0166-RT.jpg 1.Wrath (2x14) 9.4 Fear-the-walking-dead-214-24.jpg Top Episodios de la Temporada 3 (FTWD) 16. Teotwawki (3x03) 8.3 FTWD 303 MD 0130 483-RT.jpg 15. Minotaur (3x09) 8.5 FTWD 309 RF 0601 0088-RT-min.jpg 14. The Diviner (3x10) 8.6 FTWD 310 RF 0503 2322-RT.jpg 13. Red Dirt (3x06) 8.7 FTWD 306 RF 0309 2689-RT.jpg 12. El Matadero (3x14) 8.7 FTWD 314 RF 0614 0723-RT.jpg 11. Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame (3x05) 8.8 Normal 305 17111.jpg 10. The New Frontier (3X02) 8.8 FTWD-302-03.jpg ' 9. La Serpiente (3x11) 8.9' FTWD 311 RF 0509 0963-RT.jpg 8. The Unveiling (3x07) 9.0 FTWD 307 RF 0315 1015-RT.jpg 7. Children of Wrath (3x08) 9.2 FTWD 308 RF 0328 3000-RT.jpg 6. 100 (3x04) 9.3 FTWD 304 RF 0208 1380-RT.jpg 5. Eye of the Beholder (3x01) 9.4 Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-301-travis-curtis-2-935.jpg 4. Things Bad Begun (3x15) 9.4 Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-315-proctors-658.jpg 3. This Land Is Your Land (3x13) 9.5 FearTheWalkingDead 313 alicia.jpg 2. Brother's Keeper (3x12) 9.6 FTWD 312 RF 0515 0797-RT-GN.jpg 1.Sleigh Ride (3x16) 9.7 FTWD 316 RF 0627 2210-RT.jpg Top Episodios de la Temporada 4 (FTWD) 16. People Like Us (4x09) 7.5 FTWD 409 RG 0312 0410 RT.jpg 15. Weak (4x12) 7.7 FTWD 412 RG 0424 0247 RT.jpg 14. ... I Lose Myself (4x16) 7.9 FTWD 416 RG 0606 1098 RT.jpg 13. Another Day In The Diamond (4x02) 8.1 FTWD 402 RF 1113 0058-RT.jpg 12. The Code (4x11) 8.3 FTWD 411 RG 0411 0379 RT.jpg 11. Buried (4x04) 8.4 FTWD 404 RF 0109 0496-RT.jpg 10. The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now (4x07) 8.5 Normal 407 20623.jpg 9. MM 54 (4x14) 8.6 FTWD 414 RG 0514 0507 RT.jpg 8. Close Your Eyes (3x10) 8.7 FTWD 410 RG 0403 0222 RT-1.jpg 7. Blackjack (4x13) 8.8 Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-413-morgan-james-935.jpg 6. Just In Case (4x06) 8.9 FTWD 406 RF 0202 0262-RT.jpg 5. Good Out Here (4x03) 9.3 FTWD 403 RF 1212 0283-RT-min.jpg 4. What's Your Story? (4x01) 9.6 FTWD 401 GP 1106 0035-RT.jpg 3. Laura (3x05) 9.6 FTWD 405 RF 0123 0180-RT-min.jpg 2. No One's Gone (4x08) 9.7 Ftwd 408 madison dickens final scene.jpg 1.I Lose People... (3x15) 9.7 FTWD 415 RG 0530 0544 RT.jpg CRITICA Y TOP DE LAS TEMPORADAS (SIN CONTAR AÚN LA TEMPORADA 9) 8. Temporada 7: The-walking-dead-season-7-key-art.jpg Esta temporada es la peor para mí por la decepción que me lleve tras ver la gran Temporada 6, el primer capitulo es sorprendentemente bueno, todo, la dirección, el guión, la trama, las actuaciones, TODO (A pesar que este capitulo es el porno de la tortura), sin embargo, todo cambió a partir del siguiente capitulo. En vez de inventar una buen trama, lo arruinaron metiendo relleno, separando al grupo, haciendo que casi todos los personajes queden estancados, trama lenta, mas relleno, el CGI empezó a empeorar, malas coreografías, demasiada ausencia de los personajes etc. Esto fue solo en la 7A, pero después de Hearts Still Beating, pense que TWD se iba a reivindicar y mejorar, claramente me equivoque. En la 7B, que prometía rebelión, no ocurrió nada de lo que esperaba, me llevaba DECEPCIÓN tras DECEPCIÓN, el CGI se volvió una porquería definitivamente, la trama no avanzó casi nada, metieron más relleno, buenas oportunidades de hacer algo interesante fueron arruinadas, pero lo que me mató, fue la porquería en la que se volvió la dirección. La primera mitad fue muy lenta, tuvo mucho relleno y no desarrollo a ningún personaje, sin embargo, la dirección fue impecable y tal vez aún quedaba esencia de la serie, pero la 7B lo mató (la única excepción de los puntos anteriores fue Rock In The Road), el final de temporada, aunque mal dirigido, para mí fue espectacular, y pensé que la guerra sería grandiosa... me volví a equivocar. CALIFICACIÓN FINAL: 6.8/10 7. Temporada 3: Walking-Dead-Season-3-Poster-Textless.jpg La Temporada 3, la que prefiero llamar, "La mejor forma de arruinar una buena temporada". Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la calidad de la serie llego a su mejor punto aquí, de todas formas, entonces: ¿Porque esta aquí?, por la 3B. La 3A fue completamente perfecta, dirección, guión, originalidad, trama inteligente, actuaciones, tensión, etc, jamás vi mejor calidad en la serie de la que vi aquí, aparte hubo una expansión muy grande de la catástrofe para no limitarnos solo a ver el grupo en un bosque, haciendo algo más grande que incluso lo que hizo Darabont, pero luego, llegó la segunda mitad. La 3B fue tan mala en muchos sentidos, ni una pisca de originalidad (algo en lo que la 3A se excedió), trama lenta y aveces inconsistente, clichés muy malos, ideas bien planeadas pero mal elaboradas, aquí fue cuando se empezó a alargar mucho la historia, personajes que se limitan en muchos sentidos, y por ultimo, un final decepcionante. Lo que la rescata es que tenía una muy buena calidad actoral y detrás de las cámaras, escenarios, etc. pero todo el auge que logró la primera mitad, se vino abajo. No digo que no haya episodios buenos de la 3B, pero esos son muy lentos en presentar lo mejor de ellos mismos. CALIFICACIÓN FINAL: 7.5/10 6. Temporada 8: Walking dead season 8 parte 2 poster.jpg Esta temporada fue mala e incoherente, sin embargo, siento que hubo una mejora con respecto a la acción, algunos personajes y el terror. Pero esas cosas no pudieron salvar una temporada que dejaba mucho que desear desde que empezó y que llevaba decepción tras otra. Prometieron un episodio 100 espectacular y no lo fue, ahí empezó la decepción, la dirección mejoró a diferencia de la 7B, pero no fue buena en sí, el CGI seguía dando que desear y los zombis cada vez se sentían más inútiles. La trama fue bien pensada, pero fue llevada de la manera más asquerosa posible, algunos personajes se quedaron completamente sin trama alguna (Michonne, Rosita, Carol, Aaron, Jesus, etc) para desarrollar a otros, (Maggie, Simon, Ezekiel, Jadis, Negan, Dwight, etc). además que no hubo muertes (excepto Carl) en una temporada que se supone que era una guerra, pero ni siquiera se sintió una pizca de guerra La 8A fue un fiasco, pero la 8B fue medianamente buena, lo suficiente para salvar esta temporada, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. CALIFICACIÓN FINAL: 7.7/10 5. Temporada 2: The-walking-dead-temporada-2-poster.jpeg Esta temporada es muy buena, pero las quejas están en que es demasiado lenta, se sintió como que intentaron meter cada vez más cosas a la trama en la Granja de Hershel, trama que en los comics no dura mucho. Se notaba mucho la ausencia de Darabont, hacia falta ver más de esa catástrofe global que se estableció en la primera temporada, pero esta temporada se limitó a solo ver al grupo, en un lugar apartado de todos, dentro de un bosque, lo que limito la serie y por lo tanto ver el deterioro de otros lugares y personas. Además, llegaba a ser inconsistente aveces, sin embargo, mientras más avanzaba la temporada mejor se ponía en todos los sentidos,a parte, los problemas morales que se presentan aquí son tan deleitables que uno no se podía despegar del televisor. Aunque lenta, The Walking Dead demostró que una buena temporada no necesita acción excesiva para ser genial, si no que solo se necesitan dilemas morales, transmisión de emociones, buena escritura de guión, etc. algo que Gimple jamás entendió. CALIFICACIÓN: 8.3/10 4. Temporada 4: TWD-S4-Key-Art-WDWiki.jpg Este es el The Walking Dead que amo, el que sabe hacer un perfecto equilibrio entre la acción y la sangre, con el desarrollo de los personajes. De hecho, eso define esta temporada, desarrollo de personajes, pues TODOS, sin excepción alguna, fueron desarrollados inteligente y originalmente, además, la acción fue bien hecha y coreografiada, y la tensión fue tan PERFECTA. Esta en el cuarto lugar no solo porque las siguientes temporadas son mejores, si no porque esta temporada para mi pierde puntos por carbón en una mina de oro. En primera, hay dos capítulos que simplemente son terribles, y hablo de Live Bait (4x06) y Still (4x12), este ultimo peor que el primero. El primero no avanza, si no que retrocede la trama y lo hace muy lentamente, mientras que el segundo no hace absolutamente ningún avance salvo ver la nueva amistad entre Daryl y Beth, es muy aburrido. En segunda, se notaba que intentaban alargar la trama metiendo tramas, que, aunque muy buenas,se notaba que estaban allí para llenar los 16 episodios. Y en tercera, todo lo que ocurre aquí, no se resuelve y se resuelve hasta la siguiente temporada. Pero a pesar de eso, esta temporada es genial es divertida y tiene una calidad impresionante. CALIFICACIÓN: 8.8/10 3. Temporada 1: The Walking Dead.jpg Esta temporada fue el principio de todo un mundo, a veces grandioso y alabado, a veces mal hecho y con malas criticas, pero lo cierto es que todos nos rendimos a los pies de The Walking Dead al ver esta temporada. Esta temporada tenía un reto, innovar y triunfar en el genero zombi, un genero casi siempre criticado, sobreexplotado, incoherente y cansino, y logró lo inimaginable. Trama y guión impecables, te daba una sensación apocalíptica y de soledad, efectos especiales perfectos, actuaciones grandiosas, originalidad, historia y personajes muy bien elaborados, dilemas morales muy bien elaborados, toda la primera temporada fue magnifica. Además, lo más llamativo era que en realidad NO era una serie sobre un apocalipsis zombi, ese no era el punto, la serie en realidad se trataba de el comportamiento humano tras sufrir una catástrofe global, el apocalipsis zombi solo era esta catástrofe necesaria para ver ese comportamiento y conversión del ser humano, algo único e innovador. De hecho, esta tan buena esta temporada que estuvo nominada al Globo de Oro y al Emmy por mejor serie dramática. Entonces, ¿Porque no esta en primer lugar?, la razón, al menos para mi, es que tiene 6 episodios, no digo que debiera tener tantos como actualmente y por lo tanto meter cosas forzadas, si no porque al tener solo 6 episodios se tuvo que meter todo rápidamente y por lo tanto, ver muy apresuradas las cosas, además, estuvo tan bien hecho y fue tan disfrutable que cuando no nos dimos cuenta, la temporada se había acabado, hubiera sido muy bueno que hubiera al menos 10 episodios para deleitarnos. pero con los 6 que hubo estuvo grandioso y no creo que ninguna serie de terror pueda lograr lo que TWD logró esta temporada. CALIFICACIÓN FINAL: 9.2/10 2. Temporada 5: Rick-5tempromocion.jpg Ahhhhh, como recordar cuando Gimple hacia bien las cosas. Después de que la Temporada 4 dejara muchas dudas y cosas que resolver, la siguiente temporada tenia como reto darle una conclusión a esas cosas y darle un buen seguimiento, esta temporada lo hizo con honores. Esta temporada es magnifica y... (Próximamente) CALIFICACIÓN FINAL: 9.5/10 1.Temporada 6: Twd-season-6-comicon-banner.jpg (Próximamente) CALIFICACIÓN FINAL: 9.7/10